


Where I Cannot Follow

by hippoprima



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cry with me, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippoprima/pseuds/hippoprima
Summary: Q followed Bond as far as he could. Bond looked back and realized he'd gone too far.





	Where I Cannot Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. If you want a happierish one go read It's Never a Farewell.

Phone transcript between Eve Moneypenny and an unknown number (suspected Quartermaster and Agent 007 of MI6)

 

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

\- Hello?

\- [slow heavy breathing]

\- Who is this? I'm going to hang up.

\- .........Eve.....

\- Q? Q is that you?

\- Eve... e.. [wet coughs]

\- Q! Q where are you?! Where did you go? What's happened?!

\- I... I can't reach him. I need to- [sharp inhalation followed by faint gurgling then coughs]

\- Who? No. Forget it. Tell me where you are right now and I'll come get you!

\- No... I'm not in.. too far.. [shallow wet breathing]

\- No not too far. You're never too far. Tell me where you are and I'll come right away. I'm contacting the Six right now, I'll bring a whole team to you, just tell me where you are.

\- No.. no just... tell him to go [unintelligible] Nepal. Spiritual retreat.

\- I will, or you can. Tell me where you are Q.

\- Tell him. Bond. Target landing in Kath- [shallow wet breathing] Kathmandu. Will lose him if he's slow.

\- Bond? Oh no nononono, where are you Q? Darling darling answer me.

\- I'm... [unintelligible] ...idiot. Sorry. Followed him.

\- Q you're not an idiot. You're in love. Now tell me how I can get to you. Six can't find you.

\- [shallow wet breathing]

\- Q are you still with me? Q?

\- Tracker was blocked. All good now.

\- Qatar?! Oh Q, oh no oh no oh no Q....

\- Tell Bond.

\- We're looking for him right now Q, just stay with us and you can tell him in person okay? You can tell him everything.

\- [weak wet coughs, choking]

\- Q?! Q just stay with us okay? A team is coming for you. Stay with us.

\- Not gonna- [shallow wet breathing] tell. Better off- [shallow wet breathing] not knowing.

\- Okay. Okay. You don't have to. But you'd better go on at least one date with him when the two of you are back okay? I'll set it up for you. I can get you into some good places.

\- [weak laughter, then wet coughs]

\- Don't laugh at me. I have proper connections, I'll prove it to you.

\- Eve...

\- Yes darling?

\- Tell him...... tell him, sorry. Can't do, more.

\- Oh darling you've done enough. More than enough. You've done so much darling. Just stay with us. Please love, stay with me.

\- [slow breathing]

\- Q? Love? Stay with us, please. Please love. We'll find Bond okay? We'll send him to you too. Stay with me Q. Please Q. Please darling. Hang on, just. Hang on.

\- [slow breathing]

\- Q? Still there? Love?

\- [wet rasp] Slee...

\- Q!

\- [silence]

\- Q! Q!!! Answer me!! Q!!

\- [silence]

\- [silence]

\- [silence]

\- Darling. Oh darling... Yes... sleep... You've earned it, Q. Rest, my little boffin. It'll be all alright. [sniffle] Sleep love.

\- [silence, continuous, 2hr 44min 12sec]

\- [muffled sobs, on/off continuous, 2hr 44min 12sec]

\- Q? Q! Oh nonono, Q. Bloody- Buggering- Fuck! [rustling] Hello? Who is this.

\- [muffled sobs]

\- Hello? Hello? ANSWER DAMMIT!

\- ...Bond?

\- Eve?

\- BOND YOU PIG-HEADED, COLD-HEARTED, STUPID, BLIND, ARSEHOLE!

\- Eve. Eve please. Q is-

\- Gone? I know. [sniffle]

\- You were with him?

\- Yes.

\- Wha- [long exhale] Do you know what happened here? Who did this?

\- No. He called me after.

\- ...Was he in pain?

\- He didn't say. He wanted me to find you.

\- Me?

\- He couldn't get a hold of you. Wanted me to tell you about your target landing in Kathmandu, Nepal. Some sort of spiritual retreat. That you'll lose him if you're too slow.

\- [silence]

\- Bond I don't know what you're doing out there or who you're after but I hope it is worth this.

\- [silence]

\- Bond! You wanker have you dropped me?!

\- ...I was too slow wasn't I? I've lost him.

\- What? I just told you Q said your target was in Kathmandu. If you get going now you might still be able to get him.

\- I...

\- Bond?

\- It's not worth this. Nothing is worth this.

\- [silence]

\- [silence]

\- Bond. You should go. You need to go.

\- I...

\- Want to stay with him? You're right, you were too slow and you lost him. It's too late. Now go. Don't waste what Q has given you.

\- [silence]

\- Go. The extraction team is 10 minutes away. They'll get him home.

\- [silence]

\- Go. And come back Bond.

\- I will.

\- Leave the phone with him. And don't hang up! I... I want to stay with him.

\- I will.

\- [silence, continuous, 7min 34sec]

\- [silence, continuous, 7min 34sec]

END OF TRANSCRIPT


End file.
